CAYOM Top Grossing Films 401-500
401. Code Lyoko: Virtual Battleground 194,826,755 (Year 17) 402. The 12 Day Hunt 194,320,110 (Year 7) 403. Pangaea 193,835,852 (Year 4) 404. Uprising 193,567,515 (Year 19) 405. Code Lyoko: Xana’s Revenge 192,107,159 (Year 15) 406. Super Penguins 2: Revenge of the Villains: 191,855,001 (year 32) 407. Independence Day 2: Earth Under Siege $191,557,492 (Year 1) 408. The Secret of the Droon: The Quest For The Queen 190,769,579 (Year 33) 409. Under the Gun 190,739,817 (Year 9) 410. Pirate Raider $190,645,518 (Year 30) 411. Legend Of Eternity 190,483,216 (Year 26) 412. Silent Man 190,334,264 (Year 9) 413. Love During War 190,079,363 (Year 17) 414. Manor of Speaking 189,961,797 (Year 13) 415. Ranch of Hope 189,026,413 (Year 17) 416. The Martian Chronicles 188,765,333 (Year 17) 417. The Samson Option $188,690,281 (Year 16) 418. Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception 188,596,458 (Year 26) 419. The Johnsons 188,492,894 (Year 2) 420. Wild Arms 3 $188,457,154 (Year 23) 421. Me, Me, and Me: 188,390,894 (Year 2) 422. On The Run $187,650,442 (Year 1) 423. Red Storm Rising $187,225,789 (Year 23) 424. The Sea of Clouds 186,949,578 (Year 17) 425. Pokemon: The Legend Begins 186,822,099 (Year 18) 426. Planet of Beasts 186,784,046 (Year 29) 427. The Hungry City Chronicles 2: $186,714,675 (Year 30) 428. Omega $186,118,239 (Year 16) 429. Speaker for the Dead $185,483,700 (Year 25) 430. Final War 185,411,862 (Year 28) 431. David and Golith 185,393,730 (Year 6) 432. Superman Revisited 185,276,209 (Year 18) 433. The Iron Bell $185,014,396 (Year 30) 434. Aspartame Ohio: 184,906,871 (Year 8) 435. X-Men: Exticintion Agenda 184,849,933 (Year 3) 436. The Alchemist: $184,712,476 (Year 21) 437. The Godfathers Revenge 184,644,323 (Year 6) 438. Sevion 2: The World Beyond 184,497,419 (Year 8) 439. Stom of the Century 184,230,890 (Year 7) 440. Chrono Trigger 184,049,132 (Year 9) 441. Requiem Past 183,999,018 (Year 18) 442. Island of the Aliens 183,871,130 (Year 9) 443. Green Arrow 183,345,862 (Year 28) 444. Berserk: The Black Swords Man 183,230,832 (Year 18) 445. Van Helsing: The Depths of the World $183,222,864 (Year 16) 446. Crossing America: 182,827,064 (Year 14) 447. Project: Hatshift $182,473,195 (Year 1) 448. Half-Life $182,371,566 (Year 10) 449. Writing it Down 182,285,634 (Year 17) 450. Ghostbusters 3 $182,227,394 (Year 1) 451. Joy Of Christmas 181,424,058 (Year 12) 452. Star Wars: The Wookie Bounty $181,209,384 (Year 10) 453. The Madman's Game 180,776,437 (Year 31) 454. Sultana 180,564,128 (Year 9) 455. Erase To Perfection 180,216,703 (Year 4) 456. Automic Man: Blades of Vengeance 180,216,596 (Year 29) 457. Bored Game 179,539,762 (Year 12) 458. Fullmetal Alchemist: 179,513,670 (Year 28) 459. Hulk 179,250,462 (Year 19) 460. The Date Searcher $178,665,434 (Year 25) 461. Project Zelous 178,584,872 (Year 13) 462. Golf Players: 178,556,982 (Year 20) 463. Twilight Hours 178,325,688 (Year 26) 464. Knahera: Land of Dreams 177,815,277 (Year 28) 465. Mythbusters: The Last Hurrah 177,783,313 (Year 17) 466. Apollo 11 177,782,401 (Year 9) 467. Earthsea Cycle: The Other Wind 177,693,294 (Year 27) 468. Yertle the Turtle: 177,319,024 (Year 14) 469. DC II: Damage Control United $177,248,681 (Year 25) 470. The Legend Of The Red Dragon 176,583,103 (Year 10) 471. The Crimson Bird: 176,474,795 (Year 20) 472. The Discovery Expedition 176,460,099 (Year 19) 473. Ender’s Game $176,385,290 (Year 23) 474. Chrono Trigger: Glenn’s Revenge: 176,325,379 (Year 11) 475. Scavengers of the Seven Seas: $176,211,683 (Year 21) 476. Scaramouche 175,757,575 (Year 33) 477. The Ultimates: 175,749,082 (Year 14) 478. The Last Great Khan $175,443,291 (Year 25) 479. 007: Live, Love, and Kill: 175,420,654 (Year 11) 480. Van Helsing vs. The Mummy $175,127,566 (Year 10) 481. The Andromeda Strain 174,262,041 (Year 24) 482. The Great Jewel Heist 174,009,284 (Year 3) 483. Tales of Destiny 173,793,281 (Year 17) 484. Everyone Loves Lucy 173,600,858 (Year 9) 485. The Catcher in the Rye 173,444,787 (Year 2) 486. The Amazon 173,311,239 (Year 13) 487. The Return to the Stars 172,703,183 (Year 27) 488. Something Beautiful $172,557,482 (Year 16) 489. Megatsunami $172,134,588 (Year 1) 490. 24 the Movie 171,624,863 (Year 4) 491. Legs! 171,583,271 (Year 26) 492. Voltron 171,436,973 (Year 28) 493. Planet of the Nuclear Holocaust 170,996,943 (Year 6) 494. Song of the South 170,922,984 (Year 2) 495. Arctic Chill: 170,893,754 (Year 14) 496. The Mall 170,760,302 (Year 13) 497. Dragonball: $170,123,602 (Year 21) 498. Captain America 170,104,635 (Year 4) 499. The Green Lantern 170,044,092 (Year 3) 500. Rivals: Confrontation 170,027,947 (Year 19)